


Alone

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The word rattled around in Sam’s head as he laid staring up at the ceiling of the empty feeling motel room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Alone.

The word rattled around in Sam’s head as he laid staring up at the ceiling of the empty feeling motel room. No Dean. No Bobby. No Cas. No countless scores of other people who were in his life for all too brief a time. No one.

Sam was alone.

“You’re never _really_ alone, Sam.” A sickeningly familiar voice came from somewhere to Sam’s side and he shot up in response, scrambling for a gun and a knife he knew would be no use as he turned toward the direction it came from and saw exactly what he’d expected.

“No- I can’t- Cas- he fixed me. I’m not-” Sam stammered as he looked upon Lucifer sitting- perching on the chair in the corner of the room.

“Easy, Sam.” Lucifer dismounted the chair and began to walk towards Sam, who scrambled off the bed and backed into a corner, pressing his thumbnail into the mostly faded scar on his hand.

“I can’t - you’re not- I’m not -” Sam still couldn’t form a sentence as Lucifer advanced toward him. He had no idea what to do. There was no one to save him now.

Lucifer stopped at the edge of the bed and sat down, sighing, “I’m not going to hurt you, Sam.”

Sam stayed in his corner, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he watched Lucifer simply sit on the edge of the bed, a small, ever patient smile on his face and his head cocked to the side like he doesn’t quite understand the human in front of him. “You’re not real and I shouldn’t be seeing you,” Sam finally managed to squeak out.

“I’m real enough, Sam. You don’t have to be alone.” Lucifer patted the bed like he actually expected Sam to sit down.

“I’d rather be alone than have you around,” Sam said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“I’m not going to leave you, not now, Sam.” Lucifer frowned just slightly, like Sam’s words actually hurt, and Sam almost wanted to laugh at the thought.

Sam shook his head, trying ignore the presumed hallucination as he sat on the bed and laid back, hoping sleep would make Lucifer go away.

Lucifer sat quietly, watching over Sam.

Much to Sam’s surprise, there were no megaphone blasts, no renditions of Stairway to Heaven, no flashes of hellfire and bloody meathooks. If it weren’t for the ever present weight at the end of the bed, Sam would have thought he was alone again. Eventually, he drifted into a light sleep, stirring once when he could have sworn he felt the weight shift and a chill against his back.

In the morning, Lucifer was gone.


End file.
